Discusión
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Lira y Lance mantienen una acalorada discusión después de que ella le desobedezca. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido para actuar así?


**A/N: Este fic lo acabo de hacer más por diversión que por otra cosa. Siempre me ha gustado indagar sobre la relación que tienen los personajes entre sí y en este caso mi hilo de razonamiento ha sido: Lira se hace campeona de pequeña - Lance se queda en la Liga para guiarle porque es una niña - Con el tiempo va creciendo y desarrollan una relación mentor/alumna y, por qué no, padre/hija. Luego discuten porque a todos nos gusta un poco de drama, no digan que no.**

**Pues lo dicho, este fic era más por diversión y entrenamiento, un experimento entretenido por así decirlo. Jugar con las personalidades de ambos y ver qué sale (aunque sabemos que Lira en los juegos no tiene personalidad porque representa al jugador pero shh). Lo he subido porque pensé que no estaría mal, tal vez alguien se entretenga leyéndolo.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, me despido. Disfruten de la lectura~**

* * *

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose dio paso al silencio. Los dos entrenadores se dirigían a los aposentos de la campeona, ella iba tras su mentor, cojeando. El hombre no se molestó en mirar a su dirección hasta que oyó que ella dejó de caminar. Se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja, la tensión era más que evidente en el ambiente.

—No necesito tu ayuda —le espetó Lira. Lance usó toda su paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez. Lo último que quería era gritarle pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

—Deja de decir tonterías y sígueme, ya has hecho bastante por hoy —dijo mientras los volvía a abrir.

—He dicho que no —Le miraba de manera desafiante. Lance vio reflejado en sus ojos a los numerosos dragones que había domado a lo largo de los años, conocía de sobra esa expresión. Era la de "no mandas sobre mí, no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer".

—Lira, estás malherida, te habrás torcido el tobillo como mínimo. No te he llevado en brazos porque no has querido, te he respetado esa decisión, ahora deja de ser cabezota y sígueme.

—¿Estás sordo?

—La sorda eres tú. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas al Monte Plateado? —La morena miró a su izquierda para evitar la mirada del domadragón y clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos cuando las cerró en dos puños.

—No es para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? ¡Podrías haber muerto! —Lira le volvió a mirar y esta vez tenía toda la cara roja. Estaba a punto de estallar, una fuerte discusión iba a comenzar.

—¡No habría muerto! ¡Estaba perfectamente hasta que has aparecido!

—¡¿Llamas estar rodeada por diez hambrientos ursaring estar perfectamente?!

—¡Me las habría apañado!

—¡Trataste de huir y te resbalaste! Tus pokémon no habrían podido con todos y lo sabes.

—¡NO LES MENOSPRECIES! —Ese grito se pudo huir por toda la sede de la Liga. Lance estaba seguro de que a esas alturas los miembros del alto mando les habrían escuchado y estarían pegados a la puerta de sus habitaciones para oír mejor la discusión. Lira estaba hiperventilando y se le veía muy agitada, Lance trató de calmarse para elegir bien las palabras. Él era el adulto, estaba en sus manos controlar la situación.

—No les menosprecio, solo quiero decir que no podrían haber distraído a todos. Algún ursaring habría aprovechado el barullo de la batalla para ir a por ti, tus pokémon estarían demasiado ocupados combatiendo como para protegerte —Al bajar su tono de voz la adolescente se tranquilizó un poco. Seguía con la misma expresión de enfado pero no estaba tan tensa, ahora unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué no confías en mis habilidades como entrenadora? —Esa pregunta desconcertó al pelirrojo. ¿Cuándo había dudado él de ella?

—¿Qué dices? Yo nunca he desconfiado de ti, al contrario. Te respeto, creo que eres una entrenadora magnífica. A tu edad has conseguido mucho más que otros adultos, solo siento admiración por ti —Los ojos de Lira se abrieron ligeramente. Era como si sus palabras hubieran tenido el mismo efecto que su entrenamiento en sus dragones. La bestia había sido calmada.

O eso había parecido, porque no tardó en volver a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Mentira, si es así no habrías venido porque creerías que sería capaz de volver de un sitio como ese —Los humanos eran un poco más difíciles de domar, al parecer.

—Te das cuenta de que hasta los alpinistas con más experiencia mueren tratando de llegar a lo alto. Qué te hace pensar que no te puede pasar lo mismo a ti.

—Que tengo un gran equipo a mi lado.

—No es suficiente, no dudo que sean fuertes pero-

—¡Basta! No quiero escucharte. Hazme un favor y no me sigas, estoy bien —Lira pasó de largo, con la idea de llegar a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera Lance le agarró del brazo.

—No vas a salir en una semana —dijo en un tono grave y amenazante. Lira le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad y se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

—No eres mi padre.

—No, no lo soy. ¿Tal vez debería decirle a tu madre lo que has hecho? A lo mejor a ella le haces caso —Lira le miró asustada, como si ese pudiera ser el peor castigo que le pudieran hacer.

—Pero… Pero… Qué te he hecho. ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?! —La joven se dio la vuelta y trató de llegar lo más rápido que le permitía su malherido tobillo a su habitación. Lance se quedó en el medio del pasillo atónito, ¿qué le había picado a esa chica?

* * *

—¿Lira no baja a cenar? —Preguntó Karen tras dar un sorbo a su sopa.

—No os hagáis los tontos, sé que habéis oído la discusión.

—Con eso gritos qué esperabas —le respondió la especialista en tipo siniestro—. Simplemente lo decía por si habíais hecho las paces.

—No, me dijo que no le siguiera y es lo que he hecho. Ya vendrá a hablar conmigo cuando quiera.

—Si me permites —intervino Koga— como padre de una adolescente sé que ella no va ir a disculparse, aunque quiera. Se lo impide el orgullo. Te recomiendo que seas tú el que vaya a hablar con ella cuando se haya calmado u n poco.

—Sí, seguro que aprecia ese gesto —dijo Mento.

—No sé yo, hoy estaba muy rara. Decía que, bueno, ya le habéis oído, que no confiaba en ella y demás. ¿Por qué se porta así?

—Lance, Lira tiene dieciséis años. Ya no es la niñita que te arrebató el título hace tiempo pero tampoco ha cambiado tanto, es solo que está en una etapa complicada. Quiere demostrar su fuerza, su valía, seguramente alcanzar la cima era un reto personal y no haberlo conseguido habrá afectado a su autoestima. Siempre ha sido una chica ambiciosa y orgullosa de su equipo, ese fallo le habrá dolido.

—Bruno tiene razón —Karen alargó el brazo para posar su mano en la mano del pelirrojo—. Todos los presentes sabemos el aprecio que te tiene. Dijo que no eras su padre pero ella te ve como tal. ¿Quién le ha estado guiando desde que consiguió el título de campeona? —Lance no dijo nada— Exacto. Se habrá puesto a la defensiva porque estaría nerviosa, desobedeció tu orden para demostrarte que era mejor de lo que tú pensabas y acabó fallando estrepitosamente. Que te lo diga Koga, esto es normal en una relación entre padres e hijas. Uno desobedece, los dos discuten, se enfadan y al final se reconcilian. Ya habéis pasado por las tres primeras etapas, es hora de la reconciliación, ¿no crees? —Lance se quedó callado durante unos segundos pero asintió finalmente. Lira y él no solían discutir muy a menudo, de hecho esa había sido su primera gran bronca y no le había gustado ni un pelo. Le había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, tanto que ni siquiera había tocado su plato, no tenía ganas ni de cenar.

—Está bien, acabemos con esto. Gracias chicos, como siempre habéis resultado de gran ayuda —Menos mal que sus colegas le aconsejaban siempre que lo necesitaba. Se levantó de la mesa y fue al dormitorio de la campeona.

* * *

Llamó tres veces pero no respondió. Sabía que estaba dentro ya que veía que la luz salía de su cuarto por debajo de la puerta y se oía la televisión. Lance suspiró y volvió a llamar.

—Lira, soy yo. ¿Podemos hablar? —El sonido de la tele cesó. La joven no dijo nada pero Lance lo tomó como una invitación para entrar. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Lira estaba tumbada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Feraligatr estaba a su lado dejándose acariciar por su entrenadora y en cuanto vio al pelirrojo le gruñó. Lira le devolvió a la Poké Ball pero seguía dándole la espalda al domadragón. Lance se sentó en el borde de la cama— Solo quería decirte-

—Lo siento —murmuró. Lance no le entendió muy bien.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que lo siento —Lira se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, señal inequívoca de que había estado llorando—. Fui una estúpida y tendría que haberte hecho caso desde el principio. Me he portado fatal, no solo te he desobedecido sino que te he gritado cuando lo único que has hecho ha sido ayudarme.

—Yo también tengo que disculparme, tendría que haber mantenido la calma. Además tienes razón, no soy quien para castigarte —Lira negó con la cabeza.

—Estás en todo tu derecho, después de todo estoy bajo tu responsabilidad. Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

—Si eras tú la que estaba enfadada —La joven sonrió y se arrodilló para darle un abrazo. Lance le correspondió al instante—. Y ahora me puedes explicar por qué decidiste ir ahí —Lira se tensó y se separó. Dio un largo suspiro y procedió a dar su explicación.

—Verás… Hace poco que quedé con Azul para la revancha y le volví a ganar. Después fuimos a tomar algo y me dijo que sabía dónde estaba Rojo. "Solo los mejores llegan a la cima, tú no lo conseguirás, no tienes ese nivel" —Lira miró hacia bajo y juntó sus dos dedos índices, se sentía avergonzada—. Sabes lo que me fastidia que los demás piensen que no doy la talla. Lo admito, me pico con mucha facilidad, pero esa vez no quise caer en su trampa. Me planté y le dije que no lo haría, era muy peligroso.

—Y entonces… —Lira se iba sonrojando por momentos.

—Me dijo que si tenía miedo —Alzó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente con ira—. ¡Y se puso a cacarear! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde! —Ahí estaba el problema. Lira no soportaba ese adjetivo, era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa para que la gente no pensara que lo era. Consideraba que era el mayor de los insultos— Aun así conseguí contenerme y le dije que no porque tú me lo habías prohibido, la gota que colmó el vaso fue que dijo que no me dejabas porque no confiabas en mí como entrenadora.

—Por eso te pusiste así conmigo —Ella asintió.

—Quería impresionarte y vaya si lo he hecho, con mi brillante estupidez —sentenció. El pelirrojo sintió cómo el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo, es verdad que había hecho una tontería pero la había hecho para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

—Eres una cabezota que tiene que pensar las cosas con más detenimiento, el inicial de tipo agua te viene que ni pintado para contrarrestarte porque te incendias enseguida —dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello—. Estoy harto de repetirte que me pareces una entrenadora excepcional.

—Pero es lo típico que dicen los padres —Lance sonrió y Lira se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. No digas nada.

—Así que ahora sí me ves como a un padre.

—No, no lo hago. ¡Y deja de sonreír! —La joven le dio con la almohada en toda la cara pero lejos de molestarse por ello el pelirrojo se echó a reír.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Vamos a cenar? Podría llevarte a ese restaurante en Ciudad Endrino del que siempre hablo.

—Vale, solo si me invitas.

—¿Tienes miedo de pagar tu parte de la cuenta?

—Buen intento pero no cuela, genio —Al ponerse de pie Lira esbozó una mueca de dolor y se sentó en la cama—. Se me olvidaba el tobillo, no creo que pueda caminar.

—Pasemos antes por un hospital, no tiene buena pinta.

—Ni hablar. ¿Sabes el hambre que tengo? Primero cenamos y luego vamos al hospital.

—De eso nada jovencita, si tu madre se entera de que te tengo fuera haciendo el tonto en vez de recibir la atención que necesitas me quita la custodia.

—Vale, lo que tú digas papá.

—Así que lo admites.

—¡No! —Lance se acercó a Lira y se la puso en el hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Ella no tardó en darle varios puñetazos en la espalda entre risas pero no tardó en desistir, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra el domadragón. Algún día le ganaría en fuerza y entonces al pelirrojo no le haría tanta gracia fastidiarla.

* * *

—Parece que ya están como siempre —dijo Karen con una sonrisa. Koga asintió.

—Se lo dije, estaba esperando a que fuera a hablar con ella.

—Son tan monos, realmente parecen un padre y una hija —dijo Mento juntando sus manos.

—Que no te oiga Lira, todavía no está preparada para admitir que han llegado a ese punto en su relación —añadió Bruno con una pequeña sonrisa—. Será mejor que recojamos la mesa si no queremos que papá oso nos eche la bronca —Los demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Todavía se oían risas procedentes del cuarto de la joven, era un alivio saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.


End file.
